Geli
by It'sSoHardToFindAUsername
Summary: Yato dan Yukine ditinggal berdua dalam satu ruangan. YatoYukine. Silakan review.


Disclaimer : Adachitoka

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : YatoYukine

* * *

A/N : Mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah ^^ Selamat membaca.

* * *

Musim panas hampir berakhir. Namun sepertinya matahari tak peduli. Ia tetap bersikeras memancarkan panas yang menyengat kulit dan menembus tulang. Tak terkecuali siang itu.

"Haahh… puanaaass.." Yato berbaring telentang di ruang keluarga Kofuku, kelakuan tidak sopannya masih sama seperti biasa. Ia berguling-guling diatas tatami sekarang.

"Yang bikin panas itu ya baju training yang kamu kenakan itu!" Hiyori yang saat ini dalam wujud manusia hanya bisa tepuk dahi melihat kelakuan dewa aneh itu. Kipas angin dalam genggamannya diletakkan di pojok ruangan. Setelah memastikan steker kipas angin terpasang ke stop kontak dengan benar, ia memencet tombol untuk menyalakan kipas.

"Waa~ Kipas angin~ Kenapa baru dikeluarkan sekarang?" Yato merangkak semangat kearah angin surga dari pojok ruangan. Masih dalam posisi merangkak ia mendekatkan mulut ke kipas angin yang berputar.

"Wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-"

"BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH DASAR DEWA KAMPUNGAN?!"

Yato acuh, Yukine merengut. Menyerah menasehati Yato yang sekarang mengeluarkan suara-suara alien, ia kembali memfokuskan pikiran ke lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi soal matematika yang Hiyori berikan. Mengerjakan satu soal saja rasanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam, dan panas tak tertahankan semakin membuat otaknya yang sudah panas jadi mendidih.

"Hiyorin~ Cepatlah, kami tinggal lho!" Suara cempreng Kofuku terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Ya! Aku kesana!" Hiyori balik berteriak.

"Hiyori memangnya mau kemana?"

"Kofuku-san ingin keluar untuk belanja. Daikoku-san khawatir (Pada orang yang nantinya berpapasan dengan Kofuku), jadi ikut menemani." Hiyori sudah hampir menghilang dari pintu bila Yukine tidak menarik tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku ikut! Jangan bilang kalian mau meninggalkanku dengan dewa sialan ini!" Yato yang mendengar Yukine langsung marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Tenang saja. Kalau ada apa-apa, teriak yang kencang, oke? Aku pasti akan menolongmu. Ah, aku akan bawakan es krim dan cemilan saat pulang nanti." Hiyori tersenyum malaikat.

"MEMANGNYA AKU HEWAN BUAS!?"

* * *

Sepeninggalan Hiyori, keadaan jadi canggung. Yukine enggan memandang Yato. Ia terus melihat ke soal nomor enam yang sebenarnya sudah ia jawab. Setelah menit ke tujuh, ia coba melirik ke makhluk yang entah kenapa jadi pendiam itu. Keputusan yang salah. Ia kini mendapati iris sewarna langit Yato mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"A-Apa?" Yukine risih diperhatikan. Apalagi, mereka sekarang cuma berdua di kediaman Kofuku yang sangat sepi sehingga suasana jadi awkward. Cuma suara jangkrik dan suara kipas angin yang masuk ke indra pendengar Yukine. Itu kalau suara detak jantungnya yang mengalahkan suara genderang perang tidak dihitung.

Dan Yato mengerti Yukine sedang gugup. Bak mendapat pencerahan, sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Hey, Yukine." Nada suara Yato membuat si manik madu merasa tidak enak.

"Kau pasti benci sekali padaku. Ya, kan?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja iya." Yukine mengalihkan pandangannya ke soal yang belum terjawab.

 _'Ti-tidak sih. Tapi si bodoh itu bisa ke-geer-an kalau aku bilang begitu.'_

Ia lupa pikiran seorang shinki terhubung dengan dewanya.

"Jadi begitu~" Yato menyeringai lebar-lebar. Kipas angin ditelantarkan. Yukine resmi jadi objek kejahilannya untuk hari ini.

Lengan Yato panjang dan jangkauannya luas. Satu lagi, genggaman tangannya kuat. Yukine tahu hal itu dari cara Yato menggenggam Sekki dan mengayunkannya dengan lincah untuk membunuh ayakashi. Kini Yukine merasakannya saat Yato memegangi kedua tangannya dan mengunci pergerakkannya dari belakang.

"Nurufufufufu… Yukine-kun sepertinya harus diajari supaya tidak suka berbohong~"

Untuk si surai kuning, kegiatan 'mengajar' yang dilakukan Yato namanya _menyiksa_.

"YA-YATO! STOP! DASAR DEWA MESUM, A—HYAA! W-WAH! HENTIKAN!"

Sudahkah saya meyebutkan kalau Yukine sangat tidak kuat dengan yang namanya 'gelitikan'?

Suara yang keluar dari mulut Yukine terasa seperti melodi ditelinga Yato. Jari-jarinya terus bergerilya di perut sang regalia. Memberi sentuhan-sentuhan seringan bulu yang mengundang jerit geli dari si empunya tubuh. Beberapa cubitan di pinggang membuahkan respon yang lebih menarik dari sang korban. Kuku tangan dibawa menyusuri telapak kaki, membuat Yukine merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"YATO—KHH! DASAR GILA! STOP! UWAAA!"

Yukine memekik dan gemetar. Matanya menghangat, ada cairan yang merembes keluar. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti tersengat arus listrik karena dia memang tidak tahan dengan jemari Yato yang tak kunjung berhenti menggelitik.

Yato tenggelam dalam suara Yukine yang memenuhi ruangan. Jari-jarinya tidak mau berhenti. _Ia_ tidak ingin jarinya berhenti. Entah mengapa. Awalnya ia hanya iseng, dan saat tubuh Yukine merespon, menggeliat, meronta, terasa seperti candu. Ingin menjahili shinki muda itu lebih banyak lagi.

Intensitas cubitan-cubitan semakin banyak dan si kuning yang sudah semakin tak kuat mengambil satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa.

"AAAUUUHH!"

Dengan menggigit jari Yato.

"Yukine… Kau kejam..." Yato mengelus jarinya yang berdenyut sambil menangis kesakitan. Untung tidak berdarah. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bekas gigi Yukine yang tercetak jelas di jari telunjuk itu. Berdarah pun sepertinya masih bisa dibilang beruntung. Ada kemungkinan jarinya bisa putus.

"Salahmu sendiri! Dasar dewa mesum! Yato sialan!" Yukine beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Yang penting menyingkir dari Yato dulu. Baru menenangkan hati yang sudah tidak karuan rasanya.

"Eh?! Tunggu!" Yato menarik tudung kepala dari hoodie yang dikenakan Yukine, membuat pemuda itu jatuh kearahnya. Teriakan dan protes Yukine diabaikan. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah mendekap pemuda itu.

Sementara itu, Yukine hampir meledak. Wajahnya sudah menampakkan warna yang lebih merah dari merah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu hatinya bisa berdetak sekencang itu.

"Ya-Yato. Kau berat." Yukine nampaknya juga sudah lelah berteriak.

"Tahan sebentar. Aku ingin seperti ini untuk sementara." Lengan yang melingkar di tubuh pemuda itu semakin erat, wajah dibenamkan di leher sewarna susu. Tujuannya semata-mata hanya untuk menyembunyikan rona wajah Yato. Yukine juga menolak memandang kearah Yato karena pemuda itu pasti akan tertawa melihat wajah merahya.

Beberapa saat dilalui dengan diam. Sampai yang lebih tua angkat bicara.

"Panas.. Yukine"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku-" Yukine menolehkan wajah ke belakang, ia sudah siap melontarkan cacian pada Yato. Namun, semua kata-kata yang tersusun di otak mendadak hilang ketika matanya bertemu iris sewarna langit biru di mata Yato. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Pundaknya bergerak naik turun seiring nafasnya yang bertempo cepat.

"Tidak mau…"

Mulut Yukine terjahit rapat. Tidak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Terus-terusan menunduk, tidak berani menoleh kebelakang.

Demi tuhan, apakah Yato selalu sewangi ini?

"Biar seperti ini dulu." Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya Yato mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan diam untuk menikmati saat itu. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam aroma musim panas dari leher Yukine, dan wangi rambutnya yang ia akui, **memabukkan**.

"… Dasar bodoh." Semburat merah betah berlama-lama di wajah Yukine. Ia memutuskan diam kembali. Jujur, ia menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Panas matahari terlupakan. Kipas angin telah membuat ruangan jadi sejuk, tapi tubuhnya menghangat oleh pelukan Yato yang terasa semakin erat setiap menitnya.

* * *

OMAKE

Rumah Kofuku sederhana dan karena suasananya kelewat tenang, suara seperti apapun dapat terdengar melewati pintu-pintu dan celah-celah jendela. Tidak terkecuali suara Yukine yang sungguh _sesuatu_ terdengar jelas oleh tiga makhluk dibalik pintu.

Sungguh. Belanja camilan tidak memakan waktu selama itu.

"YA-YATO! STOP! DASAR DEWA MESUM, A—HYAA! W-WAH! HENTIKAN!"

"Sungguh, aku terpaku."

"Hee~ Suaramu jadi ikut terekam di perekam suaraku, Hiyorin!"

"…"

"Wuah~ ekspresimu super sekali Daikoku~"

End

* * *

Yaak. Ini fanfiksi yang idenya dari sahabat saya, sehingga saya ambil noragami dan YatoYukine alias YaYuk.

Dan sebenarnya, kejadian 'gelitik sampai nangis' ini beneran dilakuin sama 2 teman saya yang statusnya TTM. Thankyou buat kalian berdua yang jadi inspirasi saya. Saya bersyukur bisa sekelas dengan kalian dan dapat fanservice tiap hari. ^^

Oh, ya. Ada yang tahu darimana tawa jahilnya Yato disini?

Sonus Interest


End file.
